This invention relates to improved petroleum asphalt granulated recycled tire rubber emulsions and processes for making them. Historically, these types of emulsions made from mixtures with the granulated recycled tire rubber pre-reacted with petroleum asphalt are difficult to make, and once made have short shelf life. The processes of making emulsions from unmodified petroleum asphalt involve using high shear mixers to generate and disperse tiny droplets of the petroleum asphalt in an aqueous solution of chemicals. Similarly, polymer modified asphalts may be emulsified with high shear mixers typically at temperatures above 100 C (212 F) and passing these emulsions through heat exchangers to lower the temperatures below 100 C (212 F) to keep them from separating. Petroleum asphalt modified with granulated recycled tire rubber is very resistant to being dispersed into tiny droplets by the high shear mixers. Elevating the heat of the granulated recycled tire rubber to temperatures where it may be sheared into tiny droplets may result in emulsions being made above 100 C (212 F) that are to thick to pass through a heat exchanger. Mixtures of kaolin or bentonite clay in water used as emulsifying agents do not make high quality emulsions due to the high resistance to shear, and long term stability as previously mentioned. The objective of this invention is to disclose specific formulations and specific processes for making granulated recycled tire rubber modified petroleum asphalt emulsions that are high in quality and have long term stability and shelf life. These improved, unique, and innovative emulsions are made at temperatures above what may be considered ambient temperatures from granulated recycled tire rubber mixed with petroleum asphalt at temperatures of 176.6 C (350 F) to 260 C (500 F). These improved, unique, and innovative emulsions may also be modified with ingredients including polymers, tall oil pitch, gilsonite, refined saturated petroleum oil, reclaimed, re-refined and recycled motor oil, nonylphenol surfactants, chromium bearing chemicals, caustic soda, sodium metasilicate pentahydrate, and sand, or mineral aggregates.